smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Grey Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 4
The next evening at the party, the newcomer Smurfs were the focus of all conversations. Hero was talking to Smurfette about them until Wonder walked over to them with her head down. "Hero!" she said softly, as Hero turned to face her. "What's wrong, Wonder?" he asked her. "I'm sorry about the unsmurfy way I smurfed yesterday. I hope you can forgive me?" she said sadly. Hero smiled, "Of course, I forgive you!" he said. Wonder smiled and they shared a quick kiss. Papa Smurf meanwhile was waiting for the newcomer Smurfs to arrive. He had just begun drinking some smurfberry punch, when Clumsy ran over to him. "Papa Smurf! Look!" he said, pointing to the edge of the village. All the Smurfs looked towards the edge of the village and had seen the other Smurfs approaching. Papa Smurf placed his cup on the table and went to greet them. "You came?!" he said happily. "I'm happy you smurfed you smurfed your minds!" The Great Chief just walked past him without reciprocating the greeting. "I smurf my mind whenever I want to!" he said. Papa Smurf looked back and seen that the Great Chief had brought the rest of his Smurfs with him. "Of course... but I see that you smurf in great company!" Papa Smurf said. "I also noticed you've brought along a lady-smurf." He spotted a black haired Smurfette and he went to greet her. "Welcome to the Smurf Village!" Papa Smurf happily greeting, offering his hand to the Smurfette. The black haired Smurfette just stared at him with great disdain, until a Smurf with a silver colored Smurf suit, a shield tattoo and a silver H on his forehead dashed between them. The Smurf just stared menacingly at Papa Smurf and slowly walked away with the Smurfette. Papa Smurf soon spotted yet another Smurfette, but this one had blood red hair and a black dress. He tried to greet her, but the same Smurf from before dashed between them and slowly walked away with the two Smurfettes by his sides. "Um... well, my little Smurfs, we have guests. Let's give them a warm welcome," Papa Smurf announced. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" they all said in a monotone voice. Greedy was at the buffet table, helping himself to some cake, when a Grey Smurf identical to him came over. Greedy had seen him looking at the table with his tongue hanging out his mouth, drool constantly dripping from it. "Yum... heh, heh! You look like a food lover, too! Here, smurf a piece of cake... but leave some fro the others! Yum...," he said with a full mouth. "No! It's all mine!" Grey Greedy said before eating everything on the table and turning to face Greedy. "I'm still hungry!" he said once more. "But..." Greedy said, before he noticed his Grey counterpart looking at the piece of cake in his hand. "Hey! Why are you smurfing at my piece of cake like that?" he asked. Just then, Grey Greedy swiped the cake from Greedy's hand and quickly consumed it, which left him very angry. Wonder was at another table, helping herself to another cake. Her Grey counterpart came over and also helped herself to the cake. Wonder noticed that her Grey counterpart had rings on her finger. "So, I guess you're married?" Wonder asked her. "Mmm-hmm," Grey Wonder muttered back, sounding completely uninterested. "So tell me, what's it like having a husband that will always love you?" Wonder asked. "Husband?" Grey Wonder said in surprise. "No, no, no, not only do I have a husband, I also have another life partner." "Life partner? But how is that...," Wonder said, before she noticed that her other hand had rings on it. "Not only am I married to Hero, I am also married to Smurfette," Grey Wonder said. "But how would that smurf? When it smurfs to intimate activities?" Wonder asked. "What I smurf with Hero and Smurfette is no other Smurf's business! But if we wanted to, we would smurf what we smurf in public for every Smurf to see!" Grey Wonder said. "That's disgusting!" Wonder said adamantly. "There is nothing disgusting about it!" Grey Wonder said, before Grey Smurfette joined them. "There's my life partner!" Grey Wonder said in delight, as she and Grey Smurfette shared a passionate kiss. Wonder felt sick to her stomach at the sight. "You'll never be able to smurf the smurfy experience that the three of us smurf," Grey Wonder said. Wonder still felt repulsed at what she just saw, but her mind began to picture the scenario in her head, which made her feel even worse. "There is nothing disgusting about two female Smurfs kissing, it's actually quite enjoyable! Me and Wonder would sometimes kiss in public just to make our fellow Smurfs go crazy!" Grey Smurfette said, before they walked away. Wonder quickly put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from being sick. Abloec overheard their conversation and found himself disgusted. "The Almighty would greatly disapprove of this marriage," he said. "I disagree with you entirely, I say it's a blessing to smurf," a voice replied. Abloec turned round and saw that there was a Grey version of himself, but the had a cross pendant which was upside down. "How could smurf your blessings for that ''kind of marriage? The Almighty strongly says that marriage is strictly between a male and a female! These kinds of marriages are sinful to the eyes of the Almighty!" Abloec said adamantly. "It doesn't matter to me what kind of marriages you find ''sinful, I'll smurf my blessings regardless." Grey Abloec said. "Well then, the Almighty will smurf you down to the evil one," Abloec said before the two began to argue. Meanwhile, Jokey received a present from his Grey counterpart. "A gift for me, Jokey! That's kind!" he said as he began opening the box. "Hee, hee, hee! I really like to smurf gifts too!" As soon as he opened the box, a boxing glove came flying out and punched him right on the chin, knocking him onto his back. "HA! HA! HA!" Grey Jokey laughed. "You're completely smurf! That hurts!" he said, holding his bruised chin. Smurfette witnessed the whole thing happen and she was not happy. "Honestly, what's with his behavior?! Those Smurfs think they can just do anything!" she fumed, as she walked towards them. "Hey! You over there! Who do you think you are? Where were you raised? And anyway, where did you come from?" she demanded. "None of your business, Miss Tacky?" a voice said to her. Smurfette turned round and noticed that it was the black haired Smurfette. "What was that I smurfed?" she inquired as she walked towards her. The Grey Smurfette turned her back and sniggered. "The truth smurfs, dearie!" she said, causing Smurfette to start attacking her relentlessly, they both started calling each other names and pulling each other's hair. Hero saw them fighting and as he ran to try to separate them, he wrapped his arms round Smurfette's waist and pulled her away from the black haired Smurfette. "Smurfette! Calm yoursmurf down!" Hero said as he tried to calm her down. "Come now, dear! No need to smurf your strength on such a weak Smurfette!" another voice said. Hero heard the voice and he felt his rage beginning to build. "Who the smurf do you think you are? Our Smurfette is much smurfier that your Smurfette!" Hero shouted as he turned round and seen a Smurf that looked identical to him. He opened his eyes wide with shock, but soon it changed to an expression of pure anger. Smurfette tried to run for the Grey Smurfette, but Hero stopped her in her tracks. "Stay here, Smurfette! This smurf will deal with him!" Hero said, and as he slowly began walking towards his Grey counterpart. The Grey Smurfette tried to do the same thing, but Grey Hero stopped her. "Stay here, dear, this smurf will take care of this impostor Smurf!" he said, as he slowly walked towards Hero. Soon both Heroes were staring each other down. They both looked deep into each others eyes, refusing to break their focus. "Hmmpf, weakling!" Grey Hero said. "The only Smurf here that's weak... is you!" Hero answered adamantly. "We'll see about that!" Grey Hero said. "HERO!" the Great Chief said. "It's time to smurf!" "Yes, Great Chief!" Grey Hero said, as he slowly walked away from Hero. "Next time, Smurf! Prepare for a smurfy beating," he said. "The only beating that will be happening... will be the beating this smurf will smurf on you!" Hero said. As the Grey Smurfs left the village, the Great Chief heard Papa Smurf talk about working on a dam. "You have a dam?" the Great Chief said. "Where?" "Near the lake! Why?" Papa Smurf answered with his own question. "No reason! Come, Smurfs, I think there's nothing more for us to smurf here!" the Great Chief said, and as the Grey Smurfs left the village, Wonder approached Hero. "Are you sure you know what you smurfing? Hero!" she asked. Hero turned to face her. "Of course! That impostor Smurf has nothing on this smurf!" Hero said. "Hero Smurf... more like Zero Smurf." Soon Smurfette came over. "Thanks for the help, Hero!" she said. "But you shouldn't have stepped in. I would have made mashed smurf with her!" Smurf to Part 5 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Grey Smurfs Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles